


A curiosidade matou Yajirobi, ou não

by ValSonChichi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Oneshort, comedia, confusao
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValSonChichi/pseuds/ValSonChichi
Summary: Yajirobi se vê preso em um cômodo com o Kibitoshin e que atrapalhadas esses dois vão fazer juntos?





	A curiosidade matou Yajirobi, ou não

Yajirobi estava olhando de cima da torre Karin, onde nada acontecia, as moscas apenas voavam em sua volta e ele abanava enquanto a monotonia na Terra lhe dava um desanimo e um tédio danado. Olhando para baixo e comendo as sementes dos deuses, bocejando sem parar enquanto mascava algumas sementes dos deuses para depois resolver deixá-las de lado e caminhar dentro da redoma a procura do gatinho, que era seu mestre e amigo, porém não o encontrou.  
Sentiu a falta do mesmo, pois ele sempre estava em sua volta brigando com ele por estar comendo as preciosas sementes que serviam para ajudar os guerreiros z quando estavam em apuros.  
Sorriu ao ver que o mestre Karin não estava lá e para passar o tédio impregnado nas suas banhas resolveu dar uma volta pela redoma, olhar os quartos que eram sempre todos bem trancados. Yajirobi nunca soube o que havia ali dentro dos quartos, ou os segredos que o gatinho branco escondia dentro de cada um deles.  
Ao passar tentando abrir porta por porta onde até o momento não tinha tido nenhum resultado da possibilidade de poder matar a sua curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo o seu tédio de ficar ali sem fazer nada, não estava dando um resultado agradável até o momento.  
Depois de muito tentar Yajirobi finalmente girou a maçaneta e sentiu que a porta ia se abrir. Feliz da vida o gordinho empurrou a porta e entrou olhando o local que ia clareando lentamente conforme ele abria ainda mais a porta dando-lhe passagem. Olhou para baixo havia uma pequena escada e estava um pouco escuro, era como se houvesse algo que ele não pudesse ver. Parecia que sua visão não via o que tinha em baixo, pois a luz não chegava até o local.  
Procurou o interruptor pela parede próxima a porta, mas não encontrou. Tomado de toda pouca coragem que ele tem, desceu o primeiro degrau se lembrando de seus pequenos atos heroicos que passou com os guerreiros z. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que desceu até um local dentro do próprio templo para ajudar o Goku a buscar a água sagrada, onde passaram por várias aventuras e testes para conseguira preciosa água. Deu outro sorriso ao lembrar-se daquela época que ele nem sabia como se enchia de coragem e ter alguns raros momentos de glória.  
No terceiro degrau o gordinho ouviu a porta se fechar, apavorado correu voltando à porta, porém ao tentar abrir não conseguiu, pois a mesma não tinha uma maçaneta para o lado de dentro.  
Yajirobi puxou a sua espada e tentou cortar a porta, mas nada, olhou para baixo e não via nem a sua mão diante de seus olhos apavorados se lembrou de quando cortou o rabo do sayajin e fugiu dali o mais rápido que pode enquanto tentava abria a porta a cortando.  
"Será que o Vegeta sabe que fui eu quem cortou a cauda dele?" Se perguntou enquanto olhava para onde ele não enxergava nadica de nada.  
Yajirobi tremeu inteiro ao se perguntar da cauda do sayajin marrento, pois se ele soubesse com certeza o mesmo não estaria ali se aventurando na sua pouca coragem de bisbilhotar os quartos da torre Karin.  
Goku sempre o metia em confusão, ele sempre tinha segundos de atos heroicos ajudando os guerreiros z com sementes dos deuses ou até mesmo ajudando na luta.  
– Não adianta tentar a porta não abre por dentro - uma voz suave soou e o gordinho estacou, parou imóvel, sem mexer um milímetro dedo mínimo da mão.  
– Quem... Está aí? - ele gaguejou tremendo como uma vara verde, mas dessa vez não obteve resposta.  
Yadirobi respirou fundo e tirou sua rara coragem para fora, resolveu ir passando o pé bem devagar degrau por degrau, sentindo a parede com a mão e o relevo da escada com o é e seu chinelo, pé por pé tentando achar uma saída, quando viu uma áurea clarear o local.  
Assustou-se com o clarão, saiu correndo para parede que já conseguia visualizar um pouco o local com a claridade. Ele fechou os olhos e começou a rezar, pois suas pernas já não lhe obedeciam mais, seu corpo não se movia mais e ele começava a se arrepender de sair da sua monotonia e matar a sua curiosidade de conhecer melhor os quartos misteriosos da torre Karin.  
– Não precisa temer - a voz suave foi aproximando junto com a claridade. - Não lhe farei mal - a calma que a voz passava deixou o gordinho um pouco mais tranquilo e ele foi abrindo um dos olhos bem pouquinho.  
– Seja lá quem é você? Eu aviso que não tenho um gosto bom - ele disse tentando achar a sua espada na sua cintura, ainda com um dos olhos fechados e um dos olhos mal abertos.  
Kibitoshin não aguentou e sorriu dele ainda iluminando o local com sua energia para dar a visibilidade das paredes em terra, como se tivesse cavado um túnel em volta, o chão era de concreto e a única porta que havia era a que o gordinho havia entrando.  
Yajirobi finalmente abriu um dos olhos olhando o ser que ria diante de si, e viu ele de cabelos brancos e compridos, vestes que lembravam um pouco as indianas e um par de brincos nas orelhas.  
– Não vai mesmo me comer, certo? - ele já começou a abrir o outro olho.  
– Infelizmente não acho o gosto dos terráqueos apropriado para o meu paladar de um deus.  
Yajirobi arregalou os olhos espantados para o deus.  
– O que um deus faz em um buraco como esse em plena a torre Karin? - ele perguntou ainda com a voz meio trêmula observando para ver se ele não ia realmente comer, ou fazer alguma coisa com ele, pois por mais que ele fosse amigo do Goku ele era um terráqueo que tinha uma espada e que não tinha chance alguma com um inimigo muito mais poderoso que ele.  
– Eu estava treinando no outro mundo o meu tele transporte para espaços mais fechados, mas quando me tele portei de novo parei aqui, tentei sair, mas o meu teletransporte não dava certo aqui. Aqui parece ser uma sala que não dá para usar poder o poder do ki, então fiquei esperando até você aparecer, mas por algum motivo que desconhecemos a porta se fechou enquanto você entrava. Além do mais eu tentei abri-la, mas ela não abre por dentro, me parece que é só por fora. Já que foi assim que você entrou.  
– O QUE? - ele colocou as mãos no seu cabelo negro e comprido completamente desesperado. - Nós vamos ficar presos aqui, eu e você?  
– Olha o respeito rapaz, eu sou um deus.  
– Que se dane você ser um deus, ou o bispo ou sei lá o que. Eu vou morrer de fome se ficar aqui preso esperando alguém - ele andava de um lado para o outro quando sentiu o local cair um pouco de terra. Yajirobi se encolheu em um canto e ouviu o deus dizer.  
– Admira-se você ter ajudado o senhor Goku em algumas coisas com essa covardia toda aí.  
– Olha aqui seu deus de meia tigela, eu não sou covarde, sou apenas precavido e gosto muito da minha vida - ele encara o deus esquecendo-se do seu medo por alguns minutos. - Esperai... Como você conhece o Goku? - ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.  
– Eu emprestei o meu planeta supremo para ele e o senhor Vegeta derrotarem o Majin Boo - Yagirobi abriu a boca em admiração.  
– Porém você dependeu dos meus amigos para acabar com aquele gordo cor de rosa, achei que deuses eram mais fortes.  
– Olha aqui seu covarde de meia tigela, caso você não saiba temos uma hierarquia de deuses e não sou forte como a raça sayajin, porém existem deuses mais fortes que o senhor Vegeta e o senhor Goku juntos no universo - ele tentou voltar a sua calma habitual.  
– Nossa - ele ficou boquiaberto quando ouviu um barulho mais ao fundo, era tipo um rosnado e então ele viu um cão gigantesco com duas cabeças babando pela boca e olhando para ele.  
– Se...nhor... Deus - apontou para o cachorro atrás do Kibitoshin e saiu vagarosamente subindo as escadas já que dava para ver graças à áurea do deus.  
Kibitoshin olhou para trás e viu o imenso cachorro e quando olhou para o gordinho novamente o viu esmurrando a porta e porta e pedindo socorro.  
Kibitoshin sentiu a gosma cair em cima de seus cabelos, passou a mão e viu a baba do cachorro pingar de seus dedos, fez cara de nojo e pensou que poderia acabar com aquele cachorro em instantes se o seu ki saísse do seu corpo e não servir para ser um tipo de luminária do local, mas por algum motivo os seus poderes de deus não estavam funcionando naquele ambiente com um cachorro gigante, nervoso e babão.  
O Kibitoshin subiu os degraus rapidamente, pois havia percebido que também estava em maus lençóis.  
– Senhor deus faça alguma coisa, ou vamos ser comidos e meu gosto não é bom - Yajirobi batia na porta do lado de dentro, tentava a espada, mas nada a porta permanecia trancada.  
– Já disse meus poderes de deus não funcionam aqui nessa sala, ou seja, lá o que for isso.  
– E essa claridade toda aí que você está emanando.  
– Não passa disso - ele estava começando a ficar desesperado já que o cachorro gigante já aproximava deles rosnando.  
Yadijobi havia desistido de gritar e tentar abrir a porta, agora unia as mãos e de olhos fechados rezava a Kami-sama que os ajudasse, já que ele não queria ser o alimento do cãozinho.  
Kibitoshin batia na porta desesperado vendo se alguém abria, já que seus poderes de deus não estavam funcionando e ele não ia usar a sua força contra o pobre animal.  
Os dois viram o cachorro ficar cada vez mais perto dos dois, que estavam perto da porta e gritavam com todo o fôlego para alguém vim salvar eles. Foi quando o barulho da maçaneta chamou a atenção deles e a porta se abriu para o lado de fora fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão do templo.  
Yajirobi se levantou rapidamente, olhou para o gatinho e disse:  
– Como você deixa um cachorro desse tamanho preso em um quarto fechado assim? - sumiu de suas vistas sem deixar pista.  
Karin olhou o deus deitado no chão com um sorriso sem graça o olhando e ouviu dizer:  
– O que vocês faziam aí com o meu Tob - ele entra e faz carinho no cachorro gigante.  
– Como um gato como senhor pode ter um cachorro de estimação?  
– Eu não sou um gato qualquer, eu sou um mestre e posso ensinar qualquer ser bons modos, tirando o Yadirobi - ele riu viu o cachorro latir e abanar o rabo feliz. - Mas o senhor ainda não me disse o que fazia aí dentro - o gatinho sabia quem ele era.  
– Eu estava treinando o meu tele transporte para lugares fechados, então parei aqui, porém não consegui sair, parece que essa sala tem alguma coisa que impede de liberar o ki.  
– A sim é o Tob, ele tem uma coleira inibidora de ki e quem tiver por perto dele não consegue usar - o gatinho sorriu ao deus e mesmo se levantou deu um sorriso sem graça e se tele portou para o seu mundo.  
"Como um gato pode ter um cachorro de estimação e com uma coleira inibidora de Ki"? Ele ficou se perguntando indo descansar um pouco daquela bagunça toda que havia envolvido.  
Kibitoshin pensava evitar a Terra por que ali tinha cada um mais estranho que o outro.  
Já Yadirobi voava em uma nave o mais rápido possível tentando tirar a imagem de ser comigo por um cachorro gigante ao lado de um deus maluco que conhecia o Goku.  
"Mesmo longe o Goku ainda arruma encrenca para mim. A mais quando o ver, ele vai ouvir muito, há se vai". O gordinho ia a toda a velocidade tentando esquecer o seu dia que havia deixado de ser monótono, para envolver-se com um deus em uma aventura em uma sala do templo de Karin com um cachorro gigante de duas cabeças.


End file.
